Crash
by IamAlbagubrath
Summary: Lars and Alli are driving home when they hit a snow storm and the car crashes, how will they survive. (Admin note: It's all updated!)
1. Chapter I : Wreckage

**Chapter 1: Wreckage**

White flutter flakes fell from the darkening clouds above the car as Alli and Lars drove back to Amsterdam from their recent trip from Russia. It had been warm for a few days and now, the road was frozen once more. Dangerously slick with invisible black ice. Alli's car was not meant for this. They didn't get ice like this in Scotland that often. When they did, he certainly didn't go out driving on it. He was so use to riding his motorcycle. Before leaving, he knew he should have probably changed the age worn tires, but Alli being Alli. He didn't think they really needed it. He regretted it now as he drove about twenty miles per hour, just trying to get them home. He knew it couldn't be that much farther.

"_Oh god, please be close…"_

He pleaded inwardly to himself. Jerking with the ice, the redhead felt his heart start to pound hard in his chest. The sick feeling in his stomach growing more as the car jerked again, making him let out a small gasp of fear. It was enough to wake up Lars. His sleeping passenger opened his green eyes and looked over at the nervous Scotsman. "Alli? You okay, schat?" Alli nodding quickly, trying to confirm that he was fine, though he really wasn't. He was terrified. His green eyes never left the road, he didn't want to take them off of it, in fear that the moment he did, something would either run out or the ice would catch and he would not be able to correct them. Lars sat his seat up, his belt was across his chest keeping him strapped in tightly. The blond took hold of it and loosened it a little, before eyeing the Scot again. "Alli, if you're nervous, maybe we should stop for a little while." The scot frowned moving his emerald eyes from the road, to Lars and then back to again before shaking his head no. "Ah'm fine. Jist…need ta git there, then Ah'll know we're safe and sound. Ah donnae think et's too much farther."

_It can't be much farther._

The Dutchman looked out at the road, he could feel Alli's tension and it was actually making him more nervous as well. The snow was coming down harder than when they had left Russia. The entire road was covered with a blanket of white, hiding the deadly black ice below it. Lars looked over at Alli again, frowning lightly. "Alli, please. This is really dangerous. We can't see the road or if the ice. We need to just pull over and wait for it to stop. There's gotta be a house somewhere that we can pull into, just for a little while, so we're off the road." He tried to reason with him. Inside Alli knew he was right. But he was worried about running out of gas, or the car dying on him. He didn't like cars. So being the stubborn man he was, he shook his head again and turned to look over at him. "Lars, donnae argue wit' meh righ' now. Ah jist wann-…"

Words were cut off by the sound of metal screeching against metal. They had drifted too far over and now the car was grinding against the guard rail. Alli tensed behind the wheel as he desperately tried to move the car back on to the road.

_Please, please, please! Go back! Correct! Please!_

The ice and snow under the age worn tires didn't give him any traction. He knew what was going to happen, before it even did. He has enough time to look over at Lars with an apologetic stare.

"_Hold on, baby…"_

He muttered out right before a hard jerk came from his side of the car. The vehicle flipped. Over the rail and headed down the deep embankment. They plummeted down. Down into the snow. Taking out trees as they went. Everything seemed to almost stop. Just for a moment.

_Was this happening? _

_Were they really falling? _

_Was the car going to smash into a thousand pieces when it hit the frozen ground below?_

The blue Camaro pounded against the side of the hill as it rolled. How many times had it spun now. Over and over. Head over tail end down the embankment.

_God. _

How we're they going to survive this? Could they even survive it?

Alli still couldn't believe this was happening as his body smashed against the inside of the car as it rolled down the hill. It was like it hadn't clicked in his head. Well, until he looked over at Lars. He wanted to do something as the blond smashed against the door. He wanted to scream, or grab him, or just…something.

Suddenly the car hit the ground with an ear shattering crack. The redhead felt like all the air in his lungs was suddenly sucked out. His arms flew up and covered his head as the windows around him shattered into a thousand pieced. He still felt bits of glass fly into his arms and face. Blood was rushing to his head. He felt warm, but at the same time he could feel the sting of the icy winter air as it bit at the sensitive skin of his cut up face. He gasped lightly, his vision fading in and out for a moment or two as his brain tried to realize what had just happened. He was dizzy. He didn't know if it was from them spinning or if it was from the blood rushing it his head suddenly, or maybe even from the blood loss. He opened his eyes and everything was red. Blood over his eyes.

_What had just happened?_

_Did we really crash, just now? _

The redhead whimpered as he moved his head to look over to the blond handing limply from the passenger seat. His head was bloody, the crimson liquid staining his hair. Alli felt now panic rise into his chest, making it tighter when it already was.

_Shite, shite, shite._

_What have I done?_

"L-…" He groaned trying to force his vocal cords to work. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly. Opening them again, he moved one arm. Weakly reaching for his lover. "L-Lars…" He almost whispered out.

_Why can't I talk?_

Growling a little to himself he pushed it more. "L-Lars…!" He managed a little louder, but the bloodied blond didn't move. His heart was racing like crazy now.

_Don't be dead. _

_You can't be dead._

_Wake up. _

_Please wake up!_

A wave of dizziness washed over him again, causing him to slip momentarily from consciousness. He gasped as he pushed his eyes to stay open but everything started to fade. He needed to try and wake Lars up.

_Once more. _

_Try one more time. _

_One more time. _

Again, he called loudly to his love.

"Lars!"

He felt relieved that finally his voice was at a volume. But it still didn't work. Lars didn't move at all. Alli could feel himself passing out. No matter how hard he fought to keep his eyes open. Nothing worked. Slowly they closed on him and he slipped from consciousness.


	2. Chapter II: Wake Up

**Chapter 2: Wake up**

Cold air bit at Alli's face. He was finally starting to come to, but with that, all the pain from being tossed about like a rag doll was coming with it. Every fiber of his being was tingling and pain was shooting everywhere.

Bones were broken.

Muscles and flesh were bruised.

He could feel cuts everywhere.

A small gasp left his parched throat as green eyes fluttered open, the air returning to his lungs, making him cough and whimper. "A-Ahh…f-fuckin'…o-ow…shite…" He groaned and shuddered a little from the cold. He was still upside down as he moved his eyes around the totaled car, trying to figure out where he really was. Why he couldn't really remember anything. Then it hit him.

_Oh right. _

_I crashed the car..._

_Wait…_

_I crashed the car!_

His mind snapped back to reality and he realized what was going on now. _Lars. Lars? Where is he? _ He desperately looked around for his lover. God, he needed to find him. "Lars? Lars?!" His throat hurt to talk, to yell for the other. But soon he saw the blond. A small poor of crimson had gathered under him from a cut in his head that was still bleeding. "Lars! Fock…hang on baby." He said quietly as he looked around, trying to figure out a way to get down. Looking down, Alli grabbed his seatbelt that was holding him to his seat in the upside down car. It hurt. Pressed against his chest tightly. He winced a little as he moved his arm over and tried to get his busted finger to press the button. Shite, they were broken. His whole hand was broken. He growled through the pain and pushed the button. It released with a zip, the buckle came up and smacked him in the face hard, making him cry out before he smacked down hard to the floor with thud. The redhead let out a groan, taking a moment for his body to stop pounding. He could feel glass digging into his chest and face from the hard fall. He panted softly and shuddered a little more as he lifted himself from the floor. God he was really feeling it now. Even piece of glass that was embedded into his skin throbbed. He sat back on his legs and cried out a little, flopping back on his butt.

_Okay._

_Another busted bone, good to know._

He slowly pulled out the large shards of glass out of his flesh with a groan. "Fock…" He panted and managed to get moved of them out. He panted and leaned down against the floor, panting a little, trying to catch his breath. "Alrigh'… alrigh'… worse parts over. Gotta git Lars down." He mumbled to himself as he lifted his head and looked at Lars. "Gotta git 'im down." He muttered again, as he crawled over to the blond who was still dangling upside down. Lars was defiantly more beat up then Alli was. Maybe because he was only half away awake when they started going down the hill, Alli was wide awake and ready for it to happen. "Lars? Lars baby…?" He muttered softly, raising his uninjured hand to gently pat the blond's cheek to try and wake him. Once more he did not stir. A sigh came from the red head as he frowned. He sat back and looked around their car. Everything was a mess. If Lars didn't wake up, Alli would have to figure out how to get him down without hurt him. He decided to try and grab the blanket in the back seat. Crawling towards the back he whimpered as he tried to reach for the blankets and their coats that were tossed about. He managed to grab them one by one. He only had one hand to work with. He felt like it took a really long time to get the all out. He only had a few them in the car, but with the jackets he had about four and a pillow. He placed them under the blond, making sure they were in a good position for him to lay down on. He shivered and looked out the busted window.

_Damn wind. _

_I just wish it would stop._

_Just for a little while._

Sighing the redhead turned back to his lover. He didn't know if he would be able to kneel, it would put a lot of weight on his broken foot. Would he be able to even catch Lars? Shifting his body around, he sighed and reached for the blond's seat belt hesitantly, he was nervous about this. He didn't want to hurt Lars, but hanging upside down wasn't good for him either. "Alrigh' dove…hopefully this will nae hurt too bad." He mumbled quietly even though he was pretty sure that Lars couldn't even hear him in his current state. Moving his broken hand lightly through the bloody matted hair, Alli gathered his strength and wrapped his arm around the Dutchman's shoulders. Pressing the button quickly and the bigger man was released from the seat, falling into Alli's arms. The redhead had just enough strength to gently lower the other into the pile of softness, below the seat. He grabbed one blanket and his coat and covering him with them. Sighing the redhead inspected his injured over. Trying to see what was broken. What wounds were still bleeding. He had a nasty gash to the side of his head. Probably from smashing into the window. He moved his hand down and ran it over his leg, frowning at the blood covering his jeans. The dashboard crushed his leg. "Shite." He frowned and soothed the blond hair back and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Lars…me lovely. Please baby. Please wake up." He whimpered and caressed his cheek softly. "Please baby?" He whispered again, leaning his head against his forehead. He thought he was going to cry. He was scared. Terrified to be the only one awake. He didn't want to be alone. Light he patted the blond's face. "Please Lars? Ah'm scared. Open yer eyes?" He begged a little and looked over his face before pulling back.

_Just don't die._

He lifted his head and looked outside into the darkness. He didn't know what kind of animals were here. All the windows were busted out and with all the blood it was just a matter of time until something came after them. He didn't know if he felt safe enough to sleep. There was no way he could carry Lars up the embankment to the road. With the snow and the wind, it would do nothing. There would be no one there. It was late as well. He didn't know what time it was, but he could feel it was late. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious either. At least a few hours since they crashed. Alli swallowed his fear and moved to curled next to his lover. He shivered a little, he was only in a long sleeved shirt and with the freezing winter air, it almost felt like it was burning his skin. Alli laid his arm over Lars' chest, gently stroking his side with his thumb. He closed his emerald eyes a little and shivered more. He needed sleep. He had to even though if he didn't want to. If he didn't, he wouldn't have enough energy to try and climb that hill. He would need every bit he could possible muster. He just had to wait for daybreak. Then maybe he could do more.

Yeah.

Just wait until morning.


	3. Chapter III : Sunrise Sunset

**Chapter Three: Sunrise, Sunset**

Alli whined as the sun rose in the east and started to blind him. He raised his hand to try and cover his eyes from the bright light. "Fock…" He cursed and moved to sit up a little, only to let himself thud back to the ground softly with a sigh. That was just too much at the moment. He looked around outside. Well. They had made it through the night. Thank god. He was really happy no animals had come after them. They had a gun, but no way to get at it, at the moment. He could have to try today. Alli sighed and closed his eyes, burying his face from the light as it continued to blind him. He pressed his ear against Lars chest and listened to the sound of the strong heartbeat.

_Always were a fighter, weren't you?_

He chuckled to himself and sighed, relaxing again, against him. _"Alli." _He furrowed his brows at the voice. Was that Lars? It didn't sound like Lars. Too quiet. Too weak.

_Probably just the wind._

He mused to himself, he knew Lars would probably be unconscious for a while still, but a cold touch to his cheek made him jerk a little. "Alli." The voice called to him against and the redhead shot up from his spot on the ground and slammed his head into the seat with a whimper. He had forgot they were upside down in his moment of joy. "Lars! Ouch." He laughed weakly and rubbed his head as he looked down at his lover. The blond nodded to him and rubbed his tired green eyes. "What happened?" He said trying to sit up only to cry out, Alli pressed his hands to his shoulders and gently pressed him back into the soft warmth. "Shh…the car flipped over the guard rail. Ye donnae remember fallin'? Bangin' around? Anythin'?" He asked watching Lars as he shook his head lightly and tried looking around the shattered car. "I don't… remember anything, Alli. W-Waking up and talking to you for a moment before..." He coughed and moved his hand over his chest and panted lightly. "E-Everything just went black." He admitted and looked up at the red head who sighed and nodded to him. Alli wasn't really surprised that the blond didn't remember anything. He had been tossed about pretty hard. "Ye got pretty beat up. Yer righ' leg is all busted ta hell. Think the dash board smashed et. Then there's a huge gasp on the side of yer head. Personally…Ah'm pretty surprised we both survived…" He told him and sighed a little, as he leaned to sooth back his matted hair softly. "Are you okay?" Lars muttered out moving a hand to the redhead's cheek. Alli nodded lightly to him to confirm. "Aye, fer the most part. Ah think Ah got a broken hand and collar bone maybe mah foot. But other than tha' jist cuts and bruises." The blond nodded and shuddered against the blankets, trying to get into them deeper than before. He was freezing. They both were. "It's cold." Alli nodded to him and caressed his cheek softly. "Ah know baby…" He sighed and pulled back away from him, taking a moment to get his barring and think. He needed to make sure they could survive until he could find the cell phone and call someone to get them out of here. He looked down at his beaten lover, giving his lips a peck. "Ah'm gonna open the trunk and see wot Ah can find. We got some food. Maybe some more blankets?" Lars nodded and gave him a weak smiled before touching his cheek. "M-More blankets w-would be nice." He muttered and shivered lightly. Alli nodded in agreement, gently touching his cheek. "Hey... Alli?" The redhead looked back at him, tilting his head to the side. "Aye, love?" He asked, nuzzling the hand against his cheek. "I love you." The words caught him off guard a little. He just started at him for a moment as guilt ate away silently at his soul.

_It's my fault we're here, Lars._

_I wish you would blame me. _

If he would have pulled over when Lars told him to, they would not be in this embankment facing death. But as usual the redhead was too stubborn for his own good and now…

They were probably going to die.

And it was his fault.

_"Ah love ye too."_

It was a quick mutter. His eyes flashing away from the blond. He didn't deserve this man's love. The blond silently watched the Scot crawl out of the car. He was worried about him. It had taken so long for him to return the sentiment.

_Are you really okay?_

He didn't understand why Alli was feeling so bad. Had something happened that he blamed himself? There was a lot of ice up there. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had told him to pull over. Alli had looked over at him and away from the road for a millisecond. Then, the horrible sound of metal screeching against metal. Then they flipped, and his body jerked. The seatbelt tightened around his chest as they tossed down the hill. He could remember hitting the door, being tossed like a rag doll, if it wasn't for the seat belt that held him in place, he would have went flying out of the window. He probably would have been dead. But the worst thing that he realized…

Alli blamed himself for this.

That's what was wrong with him. "Oh Alli…" Lars tried to move again only to let out a groaned. He panted and tried, once more. This time he made it, using the hanging seat belt to keep himself up. He swallowed hard and looked out at Alli. It had still hurt to sit up, but this time it was at least bearable. Hearing a thud, the blond's attention turned to the back window of the car. He watched as everything that was in the over loaded truck fell to the ground with a thunk. Good thing Alli didn't know the meaning of "pack light", it probably saved their lives. Maybe he could help while Alli was doing that. He could try to find his cell phone. Maybe get ahold of someone. He patted his pocket and pulled out his phone, frowning as he looked it over. It was crushed into three pieces.

Well fuck.

Finding Alli's phone was their only hope for right now. But if it was broken too the redhead would have to go up the embankment and look for help. He wondered how steep it was. Could he climb up it with a busted foot and god knows what else? What if he fell? Then they would have been worse off. They would have to think of something.

Coming back about the front of the car, Alli could feel that his foot was most definitely shattered in various places. This really didn't bother him too much. There was a lot of adrenaline still, plus he had walked with a busted leg before so when though his hurt, it was nothing compared to thinking about that. He had found some water bottles and sandwiches they had packed in a cooler. He grabbed it and shoved it back into the trunk not wanting to attract any animals looking for a free meal. Even though they might come anyways with the blood that they had both lost. He just wanted to make sure though. He tossed the water and food into the car. Lars grabbed it and it and pulled it to him. Alli grabbed the blankets and their clothes tossing them into the car as well. This should be enough to keep them warm. Lars had pulled on his coat. Alli quickly dug in the bag and pulled out another sweater, pulling it on.

"Alli." The blond spoke when he came back and held out his busted phone. Alli frowned at it but nodded. "Okay…Ah'll try to find mine after Ah git things set up. Eat." The redhead instructed to the other as he proceeded to cover the busted out windows with blankets to keep out the wind. Lars watched him, feeling a little warmer and safer already. "Alli you need to eat something too." He stated to him, frowning a little as the redhead move and wince every now and again. "Ah will Lars. Ah got us in ta this, Ah need ta make sure we survive et." The blond's brows furrowed at the Scot's statement. "Allistair, this was not your fault, it was an accident. The road was icy and the sno-." Alli shook his head and looked over at him, cutting him off with a rather sharp look. "Et bloody well was mah fault! If Ah jist…would have pulled over…" He frowned and shook lightly. His body threating to give into the guilt that he felt for getting them into this mess. His broken hand moved and covered his eyes as he tried hard not to cry. Lars frowned more reached over and grabbed his shirt and tugged him into his arms. "It's not your fault. It was an accident. We'll get out of his Alli we will. We always do." He cooed to the redhead and gently rocked him. Alli took a moment and gave in, nodding to him. He moved and wrapped his arms around the blond's back. "Okay…but let meh do this 'kay. Let meh make sure we survive." The blond agreed with a soft nod. "Ja, alright." The red head pulled back, letting out a soft cough before he went back to work. It would get dark fast and colder faster.

When nightfall came Alli covered them in the remaining clothes and blankets curling close to Lars and shivering. After he wrapped the wound on Lars' head that was. "Are ye still dizzy er do ye feel better?" The blond looked down at his lover and smiled. "The sandwich helped. Dank u." He smiled, now feeling accomplished as he nuzzled against him. "Yer welcome."

_At least I did something right. _


	4. Chapter IV : The Wolf

**Chapter Four: Wolf**

Sleep was easy for a while. Alli had forgotten the cold, nuzzled close to Lars under the blankets. He let himself relax and forget their troubles. He needed rest. He needed to make sure he didn't start hearing or seeing things. They had had no issues with the animals thus far. It had been about five days already. Alli was having a hell of a time trying to find the phone. The blizzard was still blowing outside. They had to stay. For now they were seemingly sa—

_A howl._

A very loud and spine tingling howl erupted from the near-by woods. Both men bolted upwards, looking towards the blanket that covered the busted out window of the car, then back at one another. Alli swallowed hard as he tried to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. Panic and fear rose in them as the howls and snarls slowly got closer; thanks to the blankets they had no idea just how close the wolves were. Alli shook his head and looked up at the blond. "Lars…can ye move love?" He muttered looking back toward the covered windows. He slowly scooted back and looked over when Lars didn't say anything. There was too much fear running through him as the howls pierced the night once more. Frowning, the Scot forced himself to turn away from the windows and to the terrified Dutchman, gently shaking him to get his attention.

_Make him focus on you Alli._

_He's gotta move away from the windows._

"Can ye move fer meh. Between the seats, there." He said pointing to the place he wanted him to be. The blond turned and looked to see where Alli wanted him to move. He didn't know if he could really move that well or not. But he nodded and gave it a try. He growled and took hold of his busted leg and scooted safely between the seats where Alli had told him to go. Lars had to clench his jaw to make sure he didn't make any noise. It wanted to make him cry out when he moved, but he couldn't alert the wolves that were coming in on them. Lars was fairly certain that it was the smell of blood that was attracting them to their car. Alli and he had both been terrified that this was going to happen. The redhead smiled and tossed him a blanket, before the smile faded and he looked back at the windows, watching them nervously. "Cover up, baby." He instructed the blond, who obeyed, wrapping the blanket around his wounded leg to hide the scent of blood, the best he could. He was sure Alli knew what he was doing. He worked with animals after all.

Once Lars was in a safe position Alli looked around for a weapon of any kind, he just need something he could scare them off with if they tried anything. He panted and reached out grabbing a large shard of glass. He held it in his gloved hand tightly as another animalistic cry flooded the air, his body was shaking from a mixture of cold and fear. Moving his other hand and covered his mouth trying desperately to quiet his panicked breathing. He listened to the sound of snow crunched under the weight of animal coming closer to them. Alli turned to Lars and held a finger over his mouth to make sure he stayed quiet.

_**CRUNCH**_

_**CRUNCH**_

_Silence_.

The redhead listened as the snow crackled. There was only one wolf from what he could hear. Thank god for that. He didn't know what they would have done if it would have been the whole pack. He tried to stay as quiet as possible as he listened to the animal sniff around the car. The nose pressed against the blanket and Alli had to hold his breath for a moment.

_Shite!_

He gripped the glass in his hand tightly as he watched the nose move against the blankets a little more, but then the footsteps started to retreat. The redhead waited for a moment, listening as the snow crunched away from the car. When he was sure they were gone he let out a sigh and leaned his head back. Alli looked over and smiled over at the blond. "Heh, guess wot they say is right. They're more afraid of us then we are of th-…!"

_**CRUNCH**_

The red head stopped midsentence, his eyes when wide as the wolf reached inside and grabbed his shoulder hard, digging it's teeth into the Scot's shoulder. A howl came from the redhead as suddenly the wolf started to yank him from the upside down car and away from the blond who screamed and reached out for his lover. "Alli! Alli nee!" The Dutchman cried out for the redhead as he was dragged out the driver's window and into the snow. Alli screamed and flailed in the snow as he desperately tried to be release himself from the iron death grip of the wolf. "S-Shite! Fockin' a! L-Lars! Help!" He cried out to the blond. His eyes went wide and shut as he let out another scream. "Fock! Git off, ya bastard!" The wolf had released his fangs from the shoulder only to clamp down on his shoulder once again, it was trying to get a better grip on the squirming prey.

God it hurt so much!

_Fuck, come on Alli. Stab the damn thing!_

He screamed at himself as he tried to get his arm to work. But the pain made it impossible. He was gripping the glass tightly to the point his hand was bleeding.

_Shit._

_I'm gonna die._

In the car, Lars moved himself to the front of the car and slammed his fist on the glove box, trying to make it open and spill it's contains. He looked out and listened to Alli scream. The sound sent shivers down his spine. "Hang on Alli!"

_Just hang on Alli…_

Lars slammed his fist onto the glove box over and over, again and again until it broke open spilling the things inside. Hearing Alli scream again, Lars picked up the gun and shoved two bullets into it. He was not going to let this animal kill him. "Oh god, hold on Alli." He muttered to himself and looked out the driver's window to see the wolf's teeth clamped onto the junction between the redhead's should and neck. Blood was staining the pure white powder below them both. Snow was being tossed about as the Scot tried to break free from the hold the creature had on his throat as it ripped at him. "Fuck! Alli! Hold still!" The bleeding man looked over and saw Lars' pointing the gun. He nodded and stopped moving instantly as the blond pulled the trigger once. He could feel the impact it had on the wolf, knocking it back but not killing it. It moved and clamped it's sharp fangs into the side of his throat making him scream.

"Shot et again, Lars!"

The blond did as he was told, pulling the hammer back and then the trigger. The bullet soared and ripped through the animal's throat. The powerful jaws released and the whole body went limp and both fell to the ground. Alli let out a whimper and a relieved sob as pushed the animal away. He dropped the glass and pushed himself up, staggering back to the car, the only thing pushing him was adrenaline. Blood and tears were hot against his frozen skin. He held his throat, trying to stop the blood flowing from the wound. It caused him to fall once into the snow. He stayed for a moment, trying to catch his breath before pushing himself up and almost running the rest of the way to the car. He threw himself into the blond's arms and sobbed hard as soon as his face hit the fabric on his shoulder. Alli had never been so terrified in all of his life. He was sure that he was going to be dead, he was sure, yet Lars had saved him. "L-Lars!" The redhead sobbed as the Dutchman held him tight to his chest despite his pain. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest as he held the freezing, bleeding Scot who was sobbing uncontrollably out of terror and pain into his shirt. He was almost like a scared child.

_You're safe._

_Oh god._

_You're safe my baby._

He thought before kissing the red hair and nudging him a little. "Alli, baby…come on, we have to bandage that before you pass out." The redhead, coughed and nodded managing to stifled himself long enough to climb into the wrecked car. His body was shaking. Lars was a little fearful he was going to go into shock. He had never seen Alli so terrified in his life and they had known each other since they were children. "Shhh…liefde, you're safe. I promise, baby." The blond muttered and took his head in his hands and looked him in the eye, gently wiping his tears away. "Okay, baby… you're safe now." Alli nodded shakily as Lars let go of his face, moving to load the gun. He then gently lay it in his hands. "There, see? You're safe." He repeated to the convulsing man who only nodded to him and gripped the gun tightly. When the redhead seemed okay, Lars grabbed the bandages and made quick work of the bleeding wounds. Lars then gently touched Alli's uninjured shoulder to get him to lie down. Alli gently handed the gun the gun back to Lars. "H-Here..." He said and shivered a little more against the blankets. Lars moved and soothed his hair a little. "We'll sleep in shifts now, okay? You rest now, when you feel better then I'll sleep." He told the redhead softly, who nodded in agreement. Hopefully they would find the cell phone soon. Alli's eyes closed slowly, he was fighting the feverish sleep fearing another attack from the wolves. Lars stayed near him and gently stroked his hair through the night. When everything seemed silent he moved and curled up next to him. He watched out the window until his eyes could no longer stay open. He let them close but gripped the gun tight to his chest. This time he was prepared.

_I'll keep you safe._


	5. Chapter V: Finding the Phone

**Chapter Five: Finding the Phone**

Lars slept off and on, checking the unconscious redhead's pulse every now and then. He watched the man's chest rise and fall with each breath he took, even resorting to leaning against his chest and listening to the rapid heartbeat. Alli was still so utterly terrified. Lars didn't know when the redhead would calm down. He was glad to see the movement, though. Every breath made him relax little by little, even though he was still worried about the Scot going into shock or worse, getting an infection or frost bite. He frowned a little at the thought and lightly moved his hand through the red hair. Lars let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes again, curling close to the battered redhead. Under the blanket and clothes, he pulled the other close, pressing him into his chest so he was warm. The wind was blowing harder today. It was colder too. They needed to find that cell phone and soon. The blond sighed and gave in to sleep, allowing his body to relax for a while. But not very long.

Nightmares.

Fucking nightmares.

_It was cold. Colder than it had been a moment ago. Wake up Lars. His body moved and he looked around. "Alli?" The blanket was hanging down. "I fixed that… I know I di-…" He was cut off at the sight before his eyes. _

_Wolves. _

_Ripping and tearing at something. The red hair gasp away who it was. Alli. Lars reached for the gun and started to fire. When the beast ran, Allistair laid there in the bloodied snow. Watching him with dead eyes. But then. _

_Movement. _

_A ear shattering scream as he woke up and looked over at the blond. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"Alli!" Lars screamed and bolted upwards, slamming his head on the headrest of his seat. A gasp came from him almost with a white flash that ran across his vision. "Ja, good idea Lars, let's make that head wound worse…" He grumbled to himself and carefully wiped the sweat from his brow. He sighed and looked down at the red head. He looked like he was breathing. He was. Right? Feeling a small bit of panic, Lars moved his hand and carefully checked redhead's pulse again. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt it. Good and strong. "God, you need to wake up soon so I know you're okay." He muttered soothing the red hair back from his forehead. He sighed and leaned against the seat lightly, hoping Alli would open his eyes soon. Lars touched his own head wound and winced again. That damn smack earlier made his head spin, not that dizzy spell weren't uncommon at the moment. They came and went a lot actually, but had to try really hard to keep the world from spinning. Relaxing, Lars listened to the wind blow around their car. But then, there was a noise. Quiet, almost non-existent. An odd whistling noise that sounded like music sounded, then a voice.

"_She said come with me now on the Devil's Dance Floor. Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o."_

He blinked a little as he leaned over move an article of clothing and it got louder.

"_Swing a little more, a little more next to me. Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o. Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor!"_

_The phone._

It was the phone!

It had survived somehow and now it was going off.

_Someone's calling! If I can just get it before it stops!_

He looked around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. It was somewhere close, because it was fairly loud. But where? Damn it. He moved to the back of the car slowly, dragging his broken leg. When he got closer he stopped, getting silent so he could hear where it was coming from.

"_She said come with me now on the Devil's Dance Floor. Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o."_

It was louder back here than it had been in the front. Frantically he tossed things away, looking for the buried appliance. "Where is it?" He asked himself as the phone continued to sing.

"_Swing a little more, a little more next to me. Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o. Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floo-!"_

Finally he moved a bag and he found the phone. It stopped ringing but beeped at him that there was no signal. "Shit." He cursed and picked up the phone phone, looking it over for damage. Maybe when Alli woke up, he could get out of the car and get a signal. With his broken leg, Lars could do nothing. The blond let out a sigh and moved back to the front of the car. A small noise made him jump, but then he heard his name, a small smile coming to his face as he looked over at the redhead who had finally opened his eyes. "Lars?" The scot's voice was quiet. He could tell his throat was hurting. Personally he would be surprised if it wasn't, the way that animal ripped at it. He scooted over to him and grabbed the water bottle and handed it to him. "Hey, look who finally woke up? I have to admit, I was starting to worry." Lars teased him a little, just to get a smile, which he did gain. "Here, take a drink." He said encouraging the other to take the water bottle, lifting it slowly so he could take a drink and not hurt his throat more than it probably already did. "There's a boy." He coo'ed and smiled softly, moving his hand to touch the fiery hair. Alli closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling for a moment before he moved his hand to touch the bandages. "Wot happened?" His whispered up to him making Lars frown ever so slightly. "You don't remember the wolf?" He asked and the Scot arched a bushy brow at him. "Wolf?" He closed his eyes for a moment and then slowly nodded. "Aye, Ah remember now, but…when Ah was sleepin'… Ah heard something though. Wot was et?" Lars smiled at him and leaned down to gently kiss his head. He lifted the phone up and held it up so he could see it.

"I found the phone."

Allistair smiled a weak, yet bright smile, it made Lars' heart skip a little. It had been a long time since Alli smiled. Not since the day Lars woke up, but it soon faded from guilt. The redhead moved his arms and attempted to push himself up into a sitting position. "Tha's awesome love." He muttered to the blond holding the phone in front of him. His face was so pale. He was so weak. Allistair had never been weak in all the years Lars had known him. Been with him. Loved him... it hurt his heart to see him like this. So with gentle hand he pushed on the redhead's shoulder, back into the nest of blankets. "Don't push yourself, Alli. You really took a beating and I'm still worried about you going into shock. Besides there's no signal in here. We have to wait until you can get out of the car to try the signal." His tone going from somewhat stern to soft in a matter seconds. Lars moved his hand to push his fingers gently through Alli's matting red hair, gaining a weak purr from the Scot whose green eyes fluttering shut again. A smile came to the Dutchman's face continued petting the red hair, watching his lover almost lull back to sleep. "Lars…wot song as playin' when ye found it?" The blond looked over at him. He frowned a little. He had been hoping the redhead would sleep again, but it was a simple question. "Devil's Dance Floor. Why who's that?" He asked moving his thumb to run over his cheek softly as Alli nodded to him. "Liam. Liam was callin'…" He mumbled before closing his eyes again and he gave in to sleep. A small sigh left his lips as he relaxed. Lars watched his chest rise and fall, before pulling his eyes away to look at the phone.

_Liam. _

_Please try again. _

_Don't give up._

A howl disrupted the silence, sending shivers down the Dutchman's spine. He gritted his teeth and gripped the gun tightly in his shaking hands. Fear surging through him as he heard the creatures rustle around in the snow. Definitely more than one this time. Lars looked down, holding his breath for a moment to make sure not to disturb anything. The wolves or the sleeping, battered man below him. And yet, He was terrified to be the only one awake while the animals circled around the car. Noses to the ground, sniffing the dead wolf, and whatever was left of the blood trail to the car. Lars stayed as quiet as possible as the animals move around the car now. He kept his body over the redhead, hovering protectively over him. The he heard the foot step retreating. Letting out a relieved sigh, he felt his body shake a little. They didn't have a lot of time left.

They needed to get out of here.

_Liam._

_Please try again. _

_You're our last hope._


	6. Chapter VI: The Battery's Dead

**Chapter Six: The Battery's dead**

One day, two days, three and then four. Finally Alli was able to push himself up from the nest of blankets and clothes, when the sun rose high in the sky. They could actually see it for the first time in almost ten days. They couldn't stay here much longer. They were running out of food and water. The redhead felt better today, moving around was easier than it had been a few days ago, even with his broken limbs and torn body. Alli could hear his stomach growling. "Ugh…" He mumbled and looked over at Lars who was sleeping softly. He had made his sandwiches last the last few days. He had found some chocolate in that had been in the glove box. He was sure thought that they were both starving by now, worried about the animals that had been wandering around near the car and Alli being incapacitated, they couldn't get to the cooler in the trunk. But now, the sun was up high in the air and he could get to the trunk without worrying. Reaching his arm up and back, Alli grabbed the little switch to pop the trunk open. The cooler fell with a thud. Quietly and slowly, Alli yanked himself out of the car, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up.

_God, it's was so bright. _

_Hello to you too, Mr. Sun._

The snow reflecting the bright rays almost blinded him. Limping to the back slowly, he tossed the blond four sandwiches and two water bottles. "Lars, love wake up." He said softly. When the water bottles thumped near him he opened his eyes and looked back at him, taking the sandwich. "We're runnin' low. Ye know ya gotta make them last fer a while aye?" Lars nodded in agreement as the redhead moved and shoved the cooler back into the trunk with a whimper, thudding to the ground after it was shut. Lars gave a worried whine and called to him. "Alli! Are you okay?" The Scot looked up and nodded a little, holding his throat. "Aye, love, Ah'm okay." He said pulling himself to his feet, panting lightly as he climbed back into the car. Lars was thankful he was okay. He was talking better so that must have meant the wound was healing well. He smiled at Alli as he got in, hanging over one of the sandwiches. "Make sure you eat all of it. You haven't had anything in a few days." Alli nodded to him, for once he didn't fight with him. He unwrapped the sandwiched and reached over grabbing his phone and staring at it ate. The blond watched him intently, he was curious to what Alli was thinking.

_Alli. _

_What are you thinking?_

_Please talk to me._

_Please._

"So…Alli…" The blond finally spoke getting the Scot's attention. "Do you think you'll be able to get service?" Alli furrowed a red brow and shook his head. "Ah'm gonna try, but Ah really dun know if Ah'll git through to anyone." Lars nodded softly to him as he looked back down at his sandwich.

Anything was worth a try.

The Dutchman silently hoped Alli could get service without having to wander to far from the car. He really didn't want him out of his sight, he was still really weak and Lars couldn't get out of the car if something were to happen.

There was no way.

His leg was so busted up, it was impossible to walk on.

Barely moving in the car made him want to scream.

Alli sighed and looked over at him, like he could read what Lars was thinking he spoke to him. "Ah promise love, Ah will not go far. Before Ah try to call anyone Ah want ta git a splint yer leg." The blond couldn't help but smile. Alli knew him so well. Well, they had been together for ten years. He would hope he knew him by now. Lars nodded to him lightly and reached out to take his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're feeling okay to walk that much?" He asked looking him over with a concerned expression. The redhead nodded to him and smiled a little at his lover. He was always worrying. But he supposed if he was in Lars' place he would have been worried too. "Ah feel much better. Et doesnae hurt nearly as bad as et did the other day." The Dutchman gave a happy smile at the news that he was feeling well. "I'm glad." He commented softly, wrapping his sandwich up and putting it away. Alli nodded and leaned over to kiss him, the first time in almost ten days since the accident happened. He had been feeling so guilty about what had happened that he hadn't been able to bring himself to kiss the other, well that and the wound to his throat that could have potentially killed him. He still felt like the whole situation was his fault and he didn't deserve any affection from Lars for endangering him like this. But he knew, deep down Lars was glad he did, the blond didn't blame him. Wrapping his arms around the redhead he pulled him closer and kissed deeper, gaining a small moan from the redhead. Alli lifted himself up a little bit, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck, ignoring the pain running through his body. But there was this sudden need to be close to his love despite their wounds. Lars felt it too, he yanked Alli closer into his lap. As he was moving, his foot accidently kicked the broken leg causing the blond to cry out and pull away from the kiss. Alli jerked away out of his lap and frowned, his eyes watering. "Shite. Lars' Ah'm so sorry love, are ye okay?" The blond nodded as he gritted his teeth, taking a couple deep breathes to relax himself. "It's fine baby, doesn't even hurt now." He said gently touching the redhead's cheek. Alli jerked away from his touch though and looked away.

_You had him. _

_He wasn't feeling so guilty._

He frowned and looked at him as the Scot moved to climb out of the car to get something to make a splint. "Alli." He called, watching as the redhead stopped and turned to him. "Aye?" Lars frowned a little more. God he looked hurt. "I-I love you." Alli gave him a small sad smile before looking away. Lars could see the hurt in his eyes. He didn't hide it well. He was probably too tired to hide any of his emotions at the moment. "Ah love ye too. Ah'm gonna go find something ta splint tha' leg." Lars reached out and grabbed his hand before he could get out of the car. "Don't blame yourself for this, please. It was an accident, liefde." Alli looked at him and bit his lips before looking away. "Easier said than done." The blond gave a hurt look as he yanked his wrist from the other's hand and climbed out of the car. He was so worried about him. Alli had a bad habit of making himself sick worrying over things. And this was definitely eating at him.

But.

Could he really blame Alli for blaming himself like this?

The trip was his idea.

He was the one who was driving and didn't want to stop.

He frowned and shook the thoughts out of his head before gently placing his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that that actually went through his head. There was no way he could accept that.

_Stop it._

_Don't you dare give in and start blaming him. _

_It's not his fault._

_It…_

_It was an accident._

"Oh Alli, I'm sorry."

The redhead clenched the phone in his hand as he looked for a thick stick he could use as a splint. He didn't know how long they would be out here. He needed to make sure that Lars' leg didn't start healing oddly. He would feel even more terrible if they had to break it again to reset it. The Scot sighed and looked down at his phone and frowned. There was still no service and he only had one bar of battery left. "Shite…" He muttered to himself as he thought, trying to find some way to get reception. He needed to try and call someone soon. But first, he had to fix Lars' leg. He shook the thoughts out of his head and pocketed his phone, going back to looking for a stick. It took longer than he thought, but finally found a sufficient stick and headed back towards the car. The sun was still high, but it got dark fast, or worse the snow would start up again. He needed to call soon because he probably wouldn't have another chance. He moved and crawled into the car and looked over at Lars. "Alrigh' love, Ah'm gonna splint yer leg and then Ah'm gonna go try ta git service and see if Ah can git us some help." The Dutchman opened his eyes and looked up at the redhead, nodding softly. He reached down and grabbed one of their shirts. He ripped it into long shreds and handed them over to the Scot. Alli took them and gently placed the sticks against the sides of his leg and started to tie them into place. "Alli it's going to get dark soon, maybe you should wait till tomorrow." Allistair shook his head as he made sure they ties were tight. "Ah cannae wait any longer. The phones only got one bar of battery and if Ah donnae make a call soon…" He bit his lip hard as he tied the fabric in a bow.

_We'll die._

"We might now git out of here." He said looking up at him ignoring the other thought in his head at the moment. "Ah donnae want us to die out here. Ah won't let et happen. Ah won't." He said in a stern voice and moved forward, placing a gentle hand on the back of the man's head and pulling him close to place a chaste kiss against his forehead. Lars bit his lip fighting the urge to argue with him. There was no changing his mind once he had made it up. Alli had always been stubborn like that. He could only hope he would be okay and that the wolves wouldn't come after him.

When the Scot, pulled away, he moved out of the car once more. Desperately trying to get service with his phone with no prevail. He stopped once in a while when he found service. He tried calling emergency services only to lose the call and have to move and try a different place.

The redhead stopped when he found a good spot. He beamed at the phone. Two bars was great compared to what he had been getting. He gave up on emergency services and called Liam. If he could stay on long enough to tell him where they were, Liam could take it from there. It was a good plan. He pressed on Liam's name and the phone rang once and then again. "Come on, ye wee pounce. Answer."

_Oh god._

_Please Liam._

_Please! _

_Pick up your phone!_

Then the line clicked as it was picked up. Alli thought his head was going to stop right at that moment, he was so overjoyed.

_"Eh…'ello?"_

"Liam! Oh, thank fockin' god. We need help!" He said frantically into the phone as it beeped at him, warning him that it was dying.

_No, no, no. _

_You can't die yet._

_"Alli?! Oh fer fock's sake, we've been looking fer ye! Where are ye?!"_

"Ah'm not sure. Off the side of 28, near Amsterdam." There was a beep between his sentence and a pause from Liam.

_Oh shite. _

It was almost dead. "Liam? Liam can ye hear meh?!" He asked frantically into the phone.

_"Alli? I can't hear ya. Alli, are ye the-?"_

Liam's voice was caught off as the phone suddenly went dead. He pulled it away from his ear and stared at the blank screen. "Nae. Nae not yet!" He yelled getting more distraught. "Not yet. We were so close…" He couldn't hold back his tear and fell to his knees in the snow. They're last chance to get out of there was dead in his hands with no way to revive it. There was nothing he could do anymore. He felt broken. Everything he had tried, had failed. The redhead allowed tears to roll down his face as he leaned his head back and let out a scream of frustration. Probably a bad idea, but he needed it and didn't really care if the wolves heard him or not. Lowering his head he thought to himself. He would have to climb the hill tomorrow and try to get help that way. It was the only way they were going to survive.

Howls broke through the air as the wolves alerted him they were on the prowl once again. Reluctantly he pulled himself to his feet and wandered back to the car and crawled inside and laid down. He reached over and yanked the sleeping blond into his arms, just wanting to hold him. The Dutchman stirred a little, waking up when he was moved, but didn't say anything. He stared at the redhead, just the look on his face he could tell that the phone had died. They laid listen to the wolves howl. It didn't take long though and the Scot broke again and started to sob into the other's chest. Furrowing a blond brow, Lars pulled the redhead closer to him and just let him sob.

The wind and the wolves howl.

They weren't going to make it.


	7. Chapter VII: Up the Hill

**Chapter Seven: Up the Hill**

Alli cried himself to sleep in Lars' arm, he was so upset about the same phone dying. He just couldn't help it. All the frustration and guilt built up in him and he just had to get it out. If he didn't he didn't know what he would do. Lars just held him. It was all he could do for Alli, knowing the redhead probably wouldn't be able to talk to him. He was too distraught. The blond had now figured out that the phone had gone dead before he could get any help. That made Lars panic inside. But he made sure to keep it to himself. He didn't need Alli blaming himself more than he already was. He kept the fear hidden from the sleeping redhead in his arms. He wondered if Allistair had gotten a call out at all before the cell phone died at all. A blond brow furrowed in thought and worry as the wolves howled outside of their shelter. He looked up at the window where the wolves moved about. They weren't as close as they had been though, which he was more than thankful for. When the footsteps started to retreat he looked back down at the redhead, who didn't even stirred, it made him smile a little. He was glad that Alli had actually passed out again. He got so terrified when he heard the wolves. They had defiantly traumatized him. This whole situation probably traumatized him, but it was expected.

_Alli._

_I know what you'll want to do when you get up._

Tomorrow, Alli would want to climb the hill. He knew that already. Because the phone failed this was they're last chance. Alli would need every ounce of strength he could muster to get up that steep hill. Lars let out a sigh and pulled the Scot flush to his chest gently nuzzling his nose in to his red hair inhaling the scent of his beloved. Alli would do whatever he could to get them out. To fix this. The Dutchman closed his eyes to keep in the tears that were starting to burn his eyes. Trying hard to ignore the howling of the wind and the wolves in the distance. It was so hard to relax with the unsettling noise just outside their unprotected shelter. After a while though, he gave in. He hadn't been sleeping a lot since Alli had gotten hurt. He needed more rest then Lars did. That wound was life threatening. Lars exhaled and gave in to the darkness. Resting his face against the soft red hair.

_Sleep until he wakes up._

There was no sun in the morning when the redhead opened his eyes. The snow was falling heavily. A blizzard had moved in while the two men slept. Chasing the wolves into hiding once more, the he was grateful for. No more howling that sent shivers down his spin and made him think about the attack. It was eerily quiet without them though. Strange. Alli didn't care at the moment as he pulled himself carefully untangling himself the blond's arms. He moved over to one of the busted windows and pulled the blanket back lightly to look outside. Once he was sure the wolves weren't there, he stuck his head out and whimpered as the cold and snow bit at his face. Alli cursed under his breath as he watched the snow blow. It was almost impossible to see.

_Should I wait? _

_No, I can't wait any longer. _

_There's no way we could survive another night._

_We're almost out of food, and so are the wolves. _

_We need help now. _

_Before it gets worse._

_I have to go. _

Moving over he pulled the switch for the trunk again, listening as the cooler thudded down into the snow. The redhead looked down to make sure Lars was still sleeping before crawling from the shelter of their busted up car. He made his way to the back, shivering as the cold and snow bit harshly at his face. "Oh fock…" He mumbled as he grabbed the cooler, yanking it to the car and inside so the blond could reach it. Sighing softly, he was thankful to be out of the wind for a moment. His hands moved up and rubbed his freezing face to see if it would make his face stop hurting from the cold. He opened the cooler and looked inside. There were about five sandwiches left and a couple of waters left. That would be enough for Lars to survive a couple days if he had too. Alli sighed and looked over at the blond, His hand moved and touched the blood stained his, moving it back before pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Ah love ye, more than anythin'." He whispered as he pulled back and lightly bit his lip. The redhead turned and looked back out at the blizzard as the blond started to stir. "Mmm Alli?" The redhead kept his green eyes away, tears stinging them as they threatened to fall. "There's a blizzard outside. Et should keep the wolves away though." He mumbled as he grabbed his coat and started to pull it on. Lars frowned at him and sat from his spot. "You're not really thinking of going out there, are you?" Keeping his eyes averted, Alli was silent for a moment before he muttered something. "Donnae leave the car." Lars jerked a little at the harsh tone and then shook his head. "Alli, you can't go out in a blizzard, you'll get lost! You could fucking freeze to death!" He yelled, reaching out to grip the Scot's arm. Alli shook his head and tried to jerk his arm away, but the blond didn't let go. The Dutchman growl and grab the collar of his jacket and pull him close. "Allistair Kirkland, you listen to me, damn it!" He yelled shaking him a little making the redhead wince. "Do you know how dangerous it is wandering out into a fucking blizzard?! People die! All the time Alli! I…" He paused and bit his lip to stop it from trembling. "I can't lose you." Alli frowned and moved forward wrapping his arms around his neck. "Oh Lars…" He muttered holding him tight for a moment. "Good thin' Ah'm not like everyone else, then." He muttered quickly before he pulled away and out of the other's reach, stumbling out of the car. Lars' eyes went wide as he tried to grab him. "Alli! Nee! Alli don't!" He reached out in vain for the redhead as he limped away from the car into the snow. "Allistair! Allistair! You fucking moron!" He screamed out of anger at the Scot. "Fucking stubborn fool!" He yelled again as he started to shuddered. Letting out a small whine, the blond wrapped the blankets tightly around himself, tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "You better fucking come back…" He whispered angrily, sobs threatening to break loose. "Come back for me…"

The words hurt a little. They made him feel so bad for leaving him along. But this was they're very last chance. If he didn't hurry, Lars would die. He couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't. The Scot pulled his coat close and zipped it up tightly, pulling his hood up. His body hurt to move so much after days of not moving much at all. If Lars could last one more day, he could fix this. He looked up the embankment. God it was so high. Alli took a deep breath he started to climb. The snow was really deep, almost up to his thighs. It was hard to keep traction with his leather boots sliding about. He growled in determination but shivered as he moved up the steep hill panting lightly. God, it was hard work to climb this thing as busted up as he was.

_Why is it so far?_

He asked himself as his boots lost their grip and he fell hard into that snow with a thud. He yelped as he hit the icy ground, muttering a string of curses. "Shite…oww…" He mumbled laying there for a moment to catch his breath.

_Alli._

_You can't give up. _

_You can't leave him all alone._

_Don't be responsible for killing him._

The redhead growled and pulled himself up from the snow. His body hurt so bad. "Ah won't let 'im die. Ah cannae let 'im die." He mumbled to himself over and over again. It was driving him forward and finally he reached his feet and started to climb again.

Over and over the Scot would fall and pull himself up, thinking about Lars, willing his tired and weak body to move. The wound on his neck was starting to bleed again. It was hot and sticky against his coat, running down his chest.

_Almost._

_Almost there._

Alli pulled himself up and took one more step. Finally his feel planted on something solid and flat.

_Christ. _

_The road._

_I made it._

The redhead could help but laugh and smile. He turned around to look down at the car, but was unable to see it through the white out. Screeching tires pulled his gaze away, looking to the side as lights and metal barreled towards him.

"Fock…"


	8. Chapter VIII: Alone

**Chapter Eight: Alone**

Lars sat quietly in the abandoned car. He was all alone now. Alli was gone. He went up the hill in the middle of a blizzard. He was still mentally cursing at the redhead. He frowned at the thought of him trying to make it up that hill. It had been hours. He hadn't heard anthing.

_That moron. _

_Why did he have to be so god damn stubborn?! _

Well, Lars was just as stubborn. So he could understand a little.

Fear made him shake as he curled the blankets tighter around his body. It was freezing and getting colder. His teeth were chattering, even though he was wrapped up in four blankets, without Alli here his body head was cut in half. "Damn it…" He cursed as he closed his eyes shuddering more. He probably shouldn't fall asleep but maybe it would keep him a little warmer. Lars adjusted the blankets and the clothes so that they were on top of him, making sure he completely covered. Thank god for the blankets over the windows. A few days ago Alli had collected rocks to hold them in place so they didn't blow all over the place. It helped a lot, but the cold was still getting through, not as bad as what it could have been. Lars shuddered a little as he curled into the nest.

The howling wind playing tricks on his mind, making it sound like the wolves were back.

_Shit. _

_This was bad. _

_What am I going to do if Alli never comes back?! _

Lars had nothing to tell the time with. No phone, no watch, no sun even. He didn't even know if it was day or night anymore. The blizzard was blowing so hard, nothing could be seen. He panted and pulled the blankets over his head, wincing in pain as he did, but he was getting desperate for warmth by now. Slowly his eyes started to flutter shut off and on.

_Lars._

_Calm down. _

_You can do this._

He was trying to keep his sprit up. He had to otherwise, his mind might start to unravel. That would be really, really bad. If someone would come to find him and he was bat shit loony. Oh god. Alli would never forgive himself.

_Alli._

_Think of Alli._

He told himself. So that was what he did. He thought of his precious redhead. His laugh, his smile. The way he felt when he kissed him. The noises and faces he made when they made love. How hard he was working to get him out of here. The thoughts of the Scot made him smile and relax. If anyone could save him it was Alli. He was strong. He could do it. Lars relaxed more and more until finally he was asleep. His eyes just wouldn't stay open anymore. He was so cold and so tired. Nightmares haunted him though. Tormented him.

_Wolves were closing in, he had been here for days. Out of food. Out of water. He was slowly giving in to the cold. "Alli. Why didn't you come back." Maybe he could get out and up the hill. Maybe. Pulling himself out of the car, the blond used a stick as a crutch and started walking. It got dark fast. Faster than normal. "Alli!" He screamed out for the redhead as he walked. "Alli! Where are yo-?!" He fell with a thud and cried out, turning to see what he tripped over. The sight made the blond scoop back fast. His beloved redhead buried in the snow. Frozen to the ground. A fierce low growl came from behind him. Lars turned slowly to look. A large black wolf stood above him snarling, then launched itself at him._

Lars jolted up from a mixture of the nightmare and the sound of screeching metal and tires. He listened and tried to figure out what the hell was going on. There was a lot of yelling, like something had happened just on the road above him.

_Oh god._

_What if Alli got hit by a car? _

_Made it to the road and then killed by a car? _

_Oh god. _

_Oh god. _

Lars heart started to pound in his chest to hard that it was actually starting to hurt, it only made him panic more. He gripped his shirt and closed his eyes taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself and his speeding heart. It wasn't good to get so worked up when he was freezing and injured all over. But god damn it. He wanted to run up that hill and see what had happened, his broken leg prevented him from doing anything of the sort. He was useless. All he could do was sit there and pray that Alli was okay. "Oh god…Alli please be okay. Please." He was so terrified now. Tear started to well up in his eyes the more he thought about it.

_Why did that damn redhead have to leave me here all alone?!_

_Alone._

_All alone._

_Alli. _

_Please let him be okay?_

_Stop thinking of the worse. _

_Maybe someone stopped when they saw him on the road?_

_Yeah. _

_Or maybe, they hit him._

_God fucking damn it!_

He was all alone, in a shattered shell of a car. A blizzard raging around him. Wind howling so loud that it was still messing with his mind and making him think that the wolves were howling in the distance.

Why had they gotten into this mess?

What had they done to deserve something like this to happen?

For a good trip to turn into this mess, for them to be trapped here in the middle of nowhere! He didn't understand why fate did this to them. He was starting to shake even more. Finally he talked himself into taking a deep breath.

_Lars. _

_Calm down._

_Alli promised. _

_He promised they would get out of this. _

_Have faith. _

"Alli…please be okay. Please come back. Don't forget me."

He still felt the need to cry. Covering his eyes the blond thudded to his side and let himself sob. It helped. Getting everything out. He was still so scared. And he was still all alone.


	9. Chapter IX: At Last

**Chapter Nine: At last**

Alli covered his head and let out a yell as the car skidded to a stop before him. It stopped only inches from his legs. The redhead though his heart was going to stop for a moment. A sudden dizzy spell took him and he let out a groan leaning forward against the hood of the car just so he didn't fall over. The man and woman inside got out and rushed to him immediately. "Oh my god! Are you okay?!" The man cried as he moved over to help Alli stand up again. The Scot shook his head frantically and panted as he tried hard to find his word. "Nae, Ah crashed mah car about two week ago…Ah think. B-But mah boyfriend has a badly broken leg. The cars at the bottom of the embankment." He explained quickly trying to make sure all of his words made sense, but he was so tired all of a sudden. The man looked to his wife who looked over the edge of the road and gasped seeing the car. "We have ta hurry. There's wolves, they've been stalkin' us fer days." Alli spoke again looking up at the man and losing his balance a little, falling onto the hood of the car. "Whoa! Whoa it's okay. Honey, call emergency now." The woman nodded and went to the car and spoke quickly in Dutch to the EMT's on the other line, while the man helped Alli sit on the ground even though he wanted to run back down the hill and tell Lars he had found someone.

_He had gotten help. _

_He did it. _

"Can you tell me your name and how badly you're hurt? Same with your boyfriend." Alli nodded and pulled his hood down exposing the flaming red hair. "Mah names Allistair, his is Lars. Ah'm not sure what all is injured…but, mah foot and collar bone fer sure and mah right hand Ah think. Ah was attacked by the wolves a while ago, so Ah've got a nasty wound ta mah throat and shoulder. Lars' left leg is busted up and he's got a nasty head wound. Probably some other stuff, but Ah dun know everythin'." He said, panting a little as he looked up at the man, who nodded and looked up at his wife. "The storms dying out. They said someone should go down to the man in the car and make sure he's doing okay." The blond man nodded to his wife as Alli listened. "Well Allistair, my name is Niles and this is Julie. I'm going to go down and make sure Lars is okay, sound good?" Alli nodded and tried to stand again before Niles gently pushed him down. "Ah want ta come with…!" He cried almost frantic as he shivered violently. "Nee, you stay here with Julie. Jule get a blanket please and the rope." She nodded and did as she was told, grabbing the blanket and a long yellow rope. "I'm going to tie this to the car and the other end to me and try to get him up here, okay? I promise. He's in good hands. You're both safe now." Alli whimpered as he was covered with the blanket but nodded to him. He was safe. And soon Lars would be safe as well. He knew the man was there to help.

He would get Lars out.

If the Scot went with he would only be in the way. Niles nodded as Julie helped his tie the rope off. Allistair watched from the front of the car as he started his descent on the embankment. The redhead panted and pulled his knees close to his chest. Everything was starting to hurt now. The cold was making it worse. Juile wandered over to him and soothed his red hair back, inspecting cuts. "What happened to your neck dear?"

_Oh right._

_She was on the phone when I told her husband._

The memory was painful though, it caused tears to fill his green eye as he thought about it again. He blinked once, trying to get rid of the sting that came with his dry eyes filling with the salty tears. "Um… Wolf grabbed me. We killed it… H-Had a gun in the glove compartment." She nodded and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, then gently lifted his hood back into place. "Okay, EMT's will be here really soon, I promise." He nodded again and let his eyes shut as he listened to the far off sirens coming to their aid.

God they were saved.

Niles held the rope tightly as he climbed down. "Hallo?! Lars? Are you still in the car? My name is Niles Van Camp. Your boyfriend is up on the road with my wife. We called for emergency aid, they'll be here soon." He shouted but kept a calm tone to his voice as he moved closer to the car and lifted the blanket to peer inside. The blond man was curled with the blankets over him, stirring slightly as he heard the voice. "Hallo? Lars? Can you hear me?" The pile stirred and Lars pulled the blanket away from his head and looked over at him with tired eyes. His skin was pale and his lips blue, they got here just in time, he was starting to freeze. "I'm here to help. Can you get out of there at all." The blond nodded and pulled himself up into a sitting position, yanking his coat on and zipping it up tight. "Is Alli okay?"

Of course that was the first thing he asked.

Niles nodded to him with a soft smile. "Ja, he's safe. Worried about you. Come on we need to get you up that hill." Lars nodded again and crawled out of the car, crying out a little as Niles managed to pull him to his feet. "There now. Good start." He untied the rope from his waist, retying it around Lars.

There was shouting as the EMTs arrived, several men moving down the embankment to the blond to help get him up. They brought down a sled and ever so gently they strapped him to it while the other men pulled at rope to tug the blond up the hill. Lars was relieved. So relieved.

_We're okay._

Finally the sled touched the tar. Slowly they unstrapped him and helped him to his feet. Niles stood close, holding the blond as he looked around frantically for his redheaded lover. "Alli?! Alli where are you?!" The redhead heard his name and bolted from the ambulance, workers yelling after him as he limped over to the blond and hugged him tightly. "Lars! Oh god yer alright! They got ye out okay!" He cried and held him, burying his face into his chest. Lars smiled softly, feeling tear prickle in his eyes as he returned the tight embrace even though it hurt and he was so cold. "All thanks to you, mijn dappere minnaar." Alli couldn't help but blush a little. He moved and wrapped his arm around him and helped him over to the ambulance, someone helping them both climb insid. "Well Ah did say Ah would git us out of et didnae Ah?" Lars smiled as he laid down on the gurney, Alli on the seat next to him. "Ja, that you did. But I knew you would." Allistair smiled at him and leaned down to give him a gently kiss. "Ah doubted mahself. Ah was terrified. Ah didnae know if Ah would be able to do et." The blond man nodded to him and gently touched his face. "But you did it. And now we're safe, warm and going home." The Scot nodded and smiled again at him. Leaning down once more, gently kissing his lips again. All he wanted to do was keep kissing him, holding him, touching him. He was so glad they were okay. He soothed back the blood matted blond hair and looked into Lars' green eyes with his own. "Aye, lovely love. We're goin' home."

"We're goin' home."

**The End.**


End file.
